Sirius se escribe
by Siirio
Summary: Sirius se escribe con dos eses, dos íes, una r y una u, y a Remus le encanta deletrearlo.
1. Con dos eses

**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

**N/A:** porque Sirius es el puto amo, algo así como jodidamente increíble. Y se pasea desnudo por mi mente siendo _justo_ así y gritándome que le escriba. Así que así es _mi_ Sirius.

* * *

**Sexo se escribe con S de Sirius **

**(dos veces)**

Sirius se escribe con s de sexo. Al principio y al final. Dos veces. Doblemente sexual (o bisexual, dicho sea de paso).

Es sexo de pies a cabeza, de cabeza a pies y al cuadrado. Su voz es sexo, ligeramente ronca. Cuando desgarra alguna canción de los Stones es sexo en su estado primitivo. Salvaje. Cuando vuela y el pelo le ondea al viento y se aferra a la escoba para no caer y frunce el ceño, es sexo en su estado más puro. Libre.

Sus andares, su boca depravada, su mirada gris y su sonrisa pícara, cada expresión y cada postura dice _eh, mírame, eh voy a follarte_. Lo que Sirius le hace al mundo, eso de doblegarle a su antojo, eso es sexo.

Todo en él lo es.

Cuando camina por la sala común medio vestido (o medio desnudo) o cuando camina por los pasillos completamente vestido. Da igual. Es Sirius y es sexo siempre. Y a veces es sexo clandestino y en corredores oscuros cuando arrastra a Remus a escondites recónditos del castillo que solo los merodeadores conocen y le lame la boca contra una pared y le lame el cuello y le lame la clavícula y le lame entre las piernas levantando la mirada y sonriéndole un _¿así Lunático?, ¿te gusta así?_

Y también es sexo en esas otras ocasiones. Es el sexo más íntimo y personal, en la Sala Común repleta de gente, dos, tres sofás de distancia y una mirada, una sola mirada que lo dice todo, en silencio, allí, delante de un montón de personas inconscientes de que se puede compartir algo tan íntimo sin siquiera tocarse. Solo Remus lo ve, porque esa mira que le desnuda y grita _sexo, contigo, solo contigo_ va codificada en un lenguaje que solo él comprende.

Siempre sexo, siempre Sirius.


	2. Con dos íes

**Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

**N/A:** **LunticaMoonlight** gracias por el review. Y tranquila, no me asusto fácil :P

* * *

**Doblemente idiota.**

**(C****on dos íes)**

Remus tiene la teoría de que Sirius se escribe con dos íes porque una sola no basta para contener tanda idiotez. Porque solo una i no es suficientes cuando se trata de él y su idiotez astronómica, porque enserio, ¿quién despierta a sus compañeros de habitación cantando Queen a todo pulmón?, ¿quién?

Y no solo es eso, sino que es tan imbécil que Remus se levanta temprano para bañarse primero y tener tiempo de vestirse con calma y bajar a tomarse una taza de café para ser persona y comenzar el día bien y no puede porque el idiota suprahormonado ese se levanta con una sobredosis de energía y le devuelve a la cama de un empujón para acaparar el baño en el que dura milenios y, de paso, tiene los santos cojones de torcer la boca en una sonrisa y dejar la puerta entreabierta para susurrarle _eh, Lunático, ¿quieres ducharte conmigo? Si quieres te hago espacio._ Y eso no sería tan malo si el acaloramiento no le durara hasta que se ha bañado y han bajado a desayunar. Más o menos.

—¡Te quiero, Lunático! —y Remus nunca dice malas palabras, por Merlín que no, pero cuando entra en el Gran Comedor batuqueando las puertas y haciendo escándalo para que le vean y gritando estupideces como esa solo para molestarlo (porque Remus sabe que lo hace solo para molestarlo) tiene que recordarle lo cabrón que es.

—Pero así me quieres, Remus, así me quieres —debe tener razón y Remus debe quererlo mucho porque ¿cómo se explica que el imbécil le quite la tostada que había estado untando cuidadosamente y se la zampe de un mordisco y él no le diga nada?

Ah, a lo mejor es por la otra expresión de idiotez, la que viene después. Cuando hace eso por lo que a Remus le entran ganas de golpearlo o de derretirse o quién sabe qué, cuando hace eso de inclinarse sobre la mesa y besarlo con ese sabor a mermelada de fresa.

En los labios. En el Gran Comedor. En la mesa. Delante de todo el mundo.

El cabrón.

—Estas rojo, Lunático —le sonríe—, ¿estás enfermo?, ¿tienes fiebre?, ¿quieres que compruebe si estas _caliente_? —e incluso Lily tiene que llevarse la mano a la boca y fingir que tose para ocultar la risa, porque obviamente él no ha sido el único que ha notado el doble sentido en la voz de Sirius.

¿Qué se puede esperar de un idiota como él? Remus nunca lo ha sabido, nunca sabe que esperarse porque un minuto pueden estar caminando los cuatro (o los cinco, Lily incluida) tranquilamente por algún pasillo y al otro Sirius le ha arrastrado a algún rincón oscuro con un _Remus y yo tenemos un asunto que atender_ dejándole con ganas de morirse de la vergüenza y a James explotando de risa.

Esas veces no son tan malas porque solo son ellos, los merodeadores y Lily, pero a veces hace esas cosas como tomarle de la mano saliendo de clase (o besarle antes de entrar) o en el pasillo o en el patio o en donde le dé la gana. O eso de besarle en los jardines, delante de medio colegio, y no un besito, no, _un beso_, agarrándole del cuello y saboreándole con ganas, unos cinco segundos aproximados antes de que Remus le aparte de un empujón y le insulte.

No se limita ni se corta, y si a Remus le dieran un sickle por cada vez que le ha gruñido a alguien que se ha acercado demasiado a él, o le ha sonreído mucho o le ha mirado _con una mirada que grita ¡quiero Remus! Lunático, te lo juro, te miraba así_ tendría suficiente dinero para comprarse como tres dragones.

Y eso por un lado y sin tomar en cuenta que es un idiota sin pudor y eso es una combinación explosiva porque si tiene ganas de besar a Remus o de tocar a Remus o de arrastrarle a algún baño lo hace, estén donde estén, en el momento en que le provoque sin importarle quién esté presente. Si está Remus y está él entonces está bien, los demás que se jodan un poquito. Y Remus a veces tiene la escalofriante sensación de que sería capaz de besarle o algo peor como meterle mano hasta delante de Dumbledore si tuviera que hacerlo.

Porque su idiotez no tiene límites, por eso Sirius se escribe con dos íes.


	3. Con una erre

******Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

**La R de Sirius.**

**(Y de rebelde)**

Sirius usa botas de rebelde, viste una actitud de rebelde y vende una imagen de rebelde.

Reniega de un apellido muy grande, es un Black y también es un Gryffindor. Se rebela continuamente contra unos modales de príncipe y un acento exquisito profundamente inculcado. Jamás sigue las reglas, sube los pies a la mesa y hace ruido al comer. Usa ropa muggle, escucha música muggle y fuma tabaco muggle. Manda a callar y no escucha razones. Sirius tiene una moto voladora y si te le acercas mucho te muerde. Es sumamente inteligente y saca notas excelentes pero jamás hace tareas y que nadie le diga nada. Dice malas palabras, _las inventa_, solo porque sabe que no debe hacerlo.

Grita cuando tiene que hablar bajo, corre cuando debe caminar, habla cuando tiene que callar. Jamás baja la cabeza y nunca, pero nunca, se rinde. Te mira directo a los ojos, como un reto _¿qué me ves?_ Un día de estos empezará a caminar hacia atrás para ir al contrario de la multitud. Si alguien dice sí él dice no, si alguien dice _no lo hagas_ él lo hace. Canta AC/DC a todo pulmón por los pasillos del castillo e ignora las quejas, fuma donde le da la gana y cuando le da la gana y si alguien le dice _gracias_ él solo gruñe.

Eso es lo que ven todos, pero no lo que ve Remus. Eso no es rebeldía, es solo Sirius siendo Sirius. Esa es su forma de descargar su irá, de luchar y mantenerse a flote, de no quebrarse, de cobrarle a la vida lo que le debe.

Remus ve un poco más allá y mira al verdadero rebelde, al Sirius que ama demasiado y contra todo pronóstico, porque Sirius ama, más de lo que es lógico, ama a quién no es moralmente aceptable amar y todos los demás que se vayan un poquito a la mierda. Ve al Sirius que se rebela contra el mundo y le dice _te quiero, Lunático_ aunque no debería hacerlo. Al Sirius que es capaz de entregarlo todo y reta a la vida todos los días diciéndole a la cara _no me vas a joder, yo hago lo que me da la gana, puta_ y ama a un licántropo sangre sucia. Al que no se conforma con amar a quien debería amar sino que ama a quien quiere y que se oponga el mundo si quiere. _Quédate conmigo, Lunático _y _contra el mundo, Remus, contra el puto mundo, tú y yo. _Al que no se conforma con ser lo que debería ser y que es quién quiere ser.

Libre.

Sirius, con r de rebelde.


	4. Con una u

******Disclaimer**: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

**U por único.**

**(Y por Sirius)**

La u es por único, porque no podría ser de otro modo. Y Remus no se lo dirá nunca -no quiere que Sirius se burle de él el resto de su vida, gracias-, pero si tuviera que elegir una cosa, solo una cosa que le gustara de Sirius, sería eso.

Porque vale, es único en el sentido de… único. Todo eso del pelo negro largo y los ojos grises y las facciones perfectas y la moto y el apellido y bueno, eso. Eso le hace bastante único, pero no, no es eso lo que le gusta a Remus -que también-, es algo un poco diferente, algo como:

—Que les jodan, Lunático, a todos —y su mano sobre la suya mientras caminan por el concurrido Londres muggle o el Callejón Diagon o, si le apuran, los pasillos del colegio.

Es más o menos eso, esa forma suya de ser tan, coño, tan. únicaEso que hace de ser único únicamente con Remus, eso de _que se joda el mundo_ y morder como un perro rabioso y no dejar que le toquen _pero tú sí, Lunático, tú sí_. Es eso, esa forma en la que le ve con esos ojos grises como el humo, como si pudiera -como si quisiera- traspasarle y ver que esconde _en esa cabezota tuya de licántropo, Remus_. Eso de verle más de una vez, de verle mucho, de verle siempre, como no le ve más nadie, eso, esa cara única que pone como si le gustara -como si de verdad le gustara- lo que ve.

Porque Remus sabe que Sirius no es así, lo sabe porque lleva siete años conviviendo con él día sí día también, noches, madrugadas, besos, humo, risas, travesuras, y no es así, solo con él. Y ni siquiera sabe porque, no le interesa, le da miedo preguntar, pero no importa. Porque tiene a ese Sirius, a ese Sirius único que se quita la máscara de imbécil cuando está con él, lo tiene siempre, lo tiene en su cama, en su vida, bajo la piel, cuando despierta desnudo y adolorido después de la luna, en esos momentos de máxima felicidad y -especialmente- en los más dolorosos y terribles. Le tiene en esos arrebatos inusuales en los que hace cosas como besarle el cuello y morder y chupar hasta dejar una marca que grita _mío_ en un idioma universal.

Le tiene como no le tiene más nadie, suave, silencioso, sincero, sonriente y manso, como un buen perro, sin pretender ni aparentar.

—Deberías sentirte orgulloso Remus, de hecho, deberías agradecérmelo, o pagarme, eso sería cojonudo —dice a veces, y a él se le escapa la sonrisa gamberra y a Sirius se le escapa otra, descarado, ladino.

—Desde hoy en adelante te voy a cobrar los besos —y no tiene mucho sentido que se lo diga si acaba de inclinarse y le sostiene el cuello para que abra la boca y se deje besar como solo él sabe, como nadie más besa. Bailándole la lengua y mordiendo hasta que se le descontrolan los latidos y tocándole hasta que se le funden las rodillas y no aguantan su peso.

Siendo como solo él sabe ser, besándole como solo él sabe besar, único, con u de Sirius.

* * *

**•Travesura realizada•**


End file.
